neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Myall
Neil Myall is the 45-year old protagonist of the mod. Biography Childhood Neil was born on April 30th, 1969 in Warsaw, West Virginia. and grew up with his older brother Lewis and his father, Liam Myall, an Irish immigrant who worked as a mechanic with Clark Barber. Throughout his youth, Neil's father would tell the both of them stories of how he fought against the British during The Troubles. Throughout his childhood, Neil took an interest in model trains and making pizza. However, these interests started to fade when Neil entered high school in 1983, where he tried out for the school's football team, but was turned down. Neil later settled for joining a local motocross club, eventually purchasing a dirtbike with money he got from helping his father at his garage. He claimed that motocross was something he was good at, eventually winning many races. Neil eventually graduated from high school in 1987. Military Service After graduating from high school, Neil joined the army to prevent himself from working in the coal mines. Neil underwent airborne training, eventually becoming a member of the 82nd Airborne Division. During his time in the army, Neil was deployed in The Honduras and Panama the following year, the latter of which Neil saw combat and got injured in a car accident. Neil was then honrably discharged in 1990 from his injuries and recieved the following medals: *Distinguished Service Cross *Prisoner Of War Medal *Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal *Purple Heart Post-Military Life After leaving the army, Neil moved to Alexandria, Virginia and got a job as a yard worker at a local railyard, eventually marrying his future wife, Daisy, whom he met at a sports bar. They eventually got married in 1996 and had a daughter, Jessica, in October 1996. However, Neil was too busy with work to spend any time with his daughter. This, along with numerous DUI's and PTSD-related "lashouts", Daisy divorced from Neil in 2002. After numerous stalking incidents, Daisy filled out a restraining order against Neil, prompting him to move away. He later settled back in his hometown of Warsaw, where he found work as a clerk at the town's local gas station. He held that position up until the present, making him the store's longest-serving employee. Personality Neil is a higly cynical person, claiming that he doesn't have much luck on his side (considering his military experiences). However, he is very loyal and stands by what he belives in (considering his 10+ years of working at a gas staton). He is quick to defend the defenseless and unfortunante, or as Neil puts it, "the little guy". Despite his calm and laid-back personality, he has an explosive temper, which is seen whenever he is betrayed, manipulated, or threatened. He is very protective of his family. Neil, as referenced by other people, is obsessed with culture of the 1970s. For example, he has a large collection of vinyl records from that era, sports a very outdated mullet and mustache (which is the butt of many jokes, much to Neil's chargin), and uses slang words from that era frequently, such as "bummer", "keep on trucking", and reffering to police as "pigs". Neil doesn't have very many hobbies, aside from following the Washingotn Injuns football team, model trains, civil war reenacments, and record collecting. As such, most of his down-time is spent watching television in his house. Apperance Neil is of average height with a blonde mullet and moustache. Although the player can change their outfit at any time in the game, Neil's default outfit consists of the following: *Unbuttoned Green & Black flannel shirt with grey undershirt *Blue Stonewashed Jeans *Work boots Trivia *Neil's favorite radio station is 94.7 The Eagle, which plays classic rock, alluding to Neil's favorite band, "Crosby, Stills, & Nash". *Neil's physical apperance is based heavily off of Hubb Smit's character on the Dutch sketch show "New Kids", Richard Batsbak. *Neil drives a grey Nebula sedan.